


First date

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Un primo incontro che sconvolge la vita di Emma e Regina. Scritta da Hart





	1. Chapter 1

“Vorrei sapere come ha fatto a convincermi a farlo.” Emma sbuffò sistemandosi il vestito, che era troppo corto, troppo attillato e troppo appariscente. E perché diavolo mi sono lasciata conciare in questo modo, si maledisse sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio.  
“Ti divertirai.” le aveva detto Ruby. Sì come no, pensò. Sarà una tortura. Io volevo solo restare a casa a guardare un film. Tanto questo tizio sarà un idiota. Riprese la rosa che aveva poggiato sul tavolo. L’amica le aveva detto di portarla con lei in modo da farsi riconoscere dal suo misterioso cavaliere. Me ne vado pensò Emma alzandosi si bloccò notando una donna che si era avvicinata al suo tavolo, aveva una rosa in mano.  
La nuova arrivata era mora, occhi scuri, ambrati. Un fisico snello, perfetto. Il corpo era fasciato da un abito nero che arrivava fino a metà coscia.  
Emma deglutì osservandola.  
“Stavi andando via?” chiese l’altra con voce bassa e roca, che fece rabbrividire la bionda.  
“No! Sono appena arrivata.” rispose frettolosamente accennando un sorriso.  
“Io sono Regina.”  
“Emma.”  
La mora si accomodò al tavolo.  
“E’ piuttosto imbarazzante…”  
“Anche per me, non ho mai fatto una cosa del genere, ma Ruby ha insistito…”  
“Anche la mia amica Katherine.” confermò l’altra.  
“Tu sapevi che il tuo appuntamento fosse con…ecco una donna?” chiese con le guance rosse.  
Regina sorrise.  
“No, ma non mi sorprende. Sono bisessuale.” le spiegò. “Tu a quanto pare sei sorpresa…”  
“Un po’. Non sono mai uscita con una donna.”  
“Se ti senti a disagio possiamo annullare tutto.”  
“No, resta per favore.” disse allungando una mano a bloccare quella dell’altra. “Ho scoperto da poco di essere attratta dalle donne…”  
“Quindi sono il tuo primo appuntamento. Grande responsabilità.” commentò ridendo.  
Emma rise con lei. “Si, da te dipenderanno le mie scelte future.”  
“Quanta pressione per il primo incontro.”  
“Che ne dici se mangiamo qualcosa e parliamo un po’, senza tensione?”  
“Dire che sarebbe un ottimo inizio.”  
La serata passò velocemente, ordinarono e mangiarono mentre parlavano delle loro vite.  
Emma scoprì che Regina aveva trentadue anni, era una segretaria in un ufficio legale, che amava le mele, le passeggiate a cavallo.  
Regina invece rimase sorpresa nello scoprire che la bionda era un agente di polizia, amava la cioccolata calda con cannella e la cosa che adorava di più al mondo era la sua macchina: un maggiolino giallo.

“Ho passato una bella serata.”  
“Anch’io.” Rispose la mora.  
“Ti andrebbe di lasciarmi il tuo numero…potremmo rivederci.” chiese imbarazzata Emma.  
“Quindi il tuo primo appuntamento con una donna ti ha soddisfatto?”  
“E’ stato perfetto.” rivelò la bionda abbassando lo sguardo.  
Regina le diede il suo numero. “ Mi piacerebbe rivederla agente.”  
La poliziotta sorrise soddisfatta.  
“Dove hai la macchina?”  
“Sono venuta in taxi.”  
“Ti accompagno a casa….”  
“No, tranquilla ne chiamerò un altro.”  
“Non è un problema. E’ tardi e mi sentirei più sicura.”  
“E’ in servizio anche adesso?” replicò con un sorriso la mora.  
“Sempre.” rispose la bionda indicandole la sua macchina.  
Aprì lo sportello del maggiolino per permetterle di salire e poi fece lo stesso.  
“Dove abiti?”  
“Al 108 di Mifflin Street.”  
Emma guidò per dieci minuti e poi parcheggiò di fronte alla grande casa bianca.  
“Eccola arrivata Signorina sana e salva.”  
“Dovrei sdebitarmi con lei. Posso offrirle qualcosa da bere agente?” chiese con voce bassa e suadente.  
Ad Emma si seccò la bocca e sentì un certo calore diffondersi nel suo basso ventre. La voce della mora era sexy, calda ed eccitante.  
Spense la macchina e scese frettolosamente per poi aprirle lo sportello, facendo sorridere l’altra donna.  
Camminarono lungo il vialetto in silenzio e non appena la porta si aprì Regina tirò la bionda vicino a lei per baciarla. Emma dopo un attimo di stupore strinse le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi portando il suo corpo più vicino e con un calcio chiuse la porta. Spinse la mora contro il muro continuando a baciarla. Un bacio lungo, passionale, famelico. La mora dischiuse le labbra e le loro lingue non persero un secondo a trovarsi. Anche le loro mani non aspettarono più di qualche secondo per iniziare ad esplorare il corpo l’una dell’altra. In pochi minuti i due vestiti si trovarono sul pavimento. Le due donne si staccarono solo un attimo, per riprendere fiato e ammirare i loro corpi coperti solo dall’intimo, nero per Regina, bianco per Emma.  
I loro occhi poi tornarono a cercarsi, le pupille di entrambe dilatate per l’eccitazione.  
“Se non te la senti…” iniziò a dire la mora ma subito fu bloccata dalla bocca di Emma sulla sua. La bionda la spogliò mentre la baciava e Regina fece lo stesso. I loro corpi caldi erano uniti, Emma la sollevò per farle incrociare le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi e iniziò a spingere il bacino verso di lei. La mora si aggrappò al suo collo gemendo. Le loro intimità erano bagnate e si scontravano con violenza, creando un attrito che ben presto fece gemere e gridare entrambe le donne che sentirono crescere l’orgasmo che esplose dopo qualche minuto. Si baciarono ansimando. Emma poggiò le mani sul muro, dopo aver fatto appoggiare la mora. Si guardarono, i loro respiri erano pesanti. Regina la baciò di nuovo per poi prenderle la mano e portarla di sopra nella sua camera da letto. Passarono la notte a fare l’amore, a scoprire cosa faceva impazzire l’altra, ogni tocco, ogni bacio, ogni gemito, si addormentarono esauste ma felici.

I raggi del solo colpirono gli occhi di Regina che gemendo infastidita aprì lentamente gli occhi. Cercò di sollevarsi, per andare a chiudere le tende, ma un braccio intorno alla vita le impedì il movimento, girò la testa per vedere una chioma bionda accanto a lei. Ripoggiò la testa sul cuscino e sorrise ripensando alla notte appena trascorsa. Dopo qualche minuto sentì l’altra donna muoversi, la vide sollevare la testa, gli occhi semichiusi, i capelli arruffati. Regina pensò di non aver mai visto niente di così bello.  
“Buongiorno.”  
Emma sorrise e la baciò.  
“Buongiorno.”


	2. Capitolo 2

“Regina, senti mi dispiace per prima….Io ero… Non avrei dovuto reagire in quel modo…E’ che… I miei colleghi non sanno niente…di…lo sai…”

 

Tre ore prima

“Salve cercavo l’agente Swan.”   
L’uomo la scrutò con curiosità e le sorrise.  
“La trova in fondo al corridoio.”  
Regina gli sorrise e si incamminò, sentendo il suo sguardo addosso.  
“Emma.” Un sorriso sul viso non appena vide la bionda seduta alla scrivania, intenta a parlare con un collega.  
La poliziotta sollevò lo sguardo misto di stupore e disagio su di lei.  
“Re—Regina che ci fai qui?” le parole uscirono a fatica dalla sua bocca mentre lanciava un occhiata al suo collega.  
“Io ti ho portato dei muffin.” Rispose con un leggero tremolio della voce notando il suo imbarazzo.  
“Grazie…”  
“Swan non mi presenti la tua amica.” Si intromise Killian dandole una gomitata sul braccio.  
“Oh, sì lei è Regina, Regina lui è il mio collega Killian.”  
“Non sapevo che Emma avesse un amica così affascinante.” Rispose l’uomo osservando con interesse la mora.  
“E’ un piacere conoscerla.” Replicò con educazione la donna per poi posare il contenitore con i dolci sulla scrivania.  
“Sembrano ottimi.” Commentò Killian. “ Sa anche cucinare ma dove la tenevi nascosta.” Continuò l’uomo facendo arrossire entrambe.   
“Smettila idiota.”  
“Va bene, va bene, siamo nervosette oggi.” Obiettò il collega per poi rivolgersi alla mora. “E’ stato un piacere conoscerti. Mi piacerebbe uscire con te…”  
“Killian vuoi andare via!” Ribatté la bionda alzando il tono della voce.  
“A presto spero.” Disse facendole l’occhiolino per poi tornare alla sua scrivania.  
“Simpatico…” commentò la mora per spezzare il silenzio che si era creato.  
“Già…Che ci fai qui?” chiese Emma abbassando il tono della voce.  
“Te l’ho detto, ho finito prima di lavorare e ho pensato di portarti dei dolci.”  
“Non puoi venire qui così…Io ci lavoro.” Replicò la bionda.  
Regina fece un passo indietro.  
“Capisco, mi dispiace, non succederà più.” Rispose abbassando lo sguardo. “Devo andare, buon lavoro agente Swan.”   
Un secondo dopo era fuori dalla centrale di polizia, gli occhi lucidi trattenevano le lacrime.

Emma le aveva scritto diversi messaggi quella sera tutti più o meno dello stesso contenuto. “Grazie per i dolci, scusami se ho reagito male. Io non mi aspettavo di vederti lì…Volevo chiamarti per un altro appuntamento.” Regina li aveva ignorati tutti. 

 

Due giorni dopo.

 

“Signorina Mills ha finito di trascrivere quei documenti?”  
“Si, Signor Hood.” L’uomo le sorrise avvicinandosi.   
“Sei unica.” Le sussurrò prendendo i documenti che la donna le porgeva.   
“Faccio solo il mio lavoro.” Rispose la donna con un sorriso.

Emma guardava il telefono, lo teneva in mano da dieci minuti. Aveva scritto e cancellato decine di messaggi, alla fine inviò l’ultimo che aveva scritto.  
“Buongiorno Regina, i tuoi muffin sono la cosa più buona che io abbia mai mangiato. Devo restituirti il contenitore, quando possiamo vederci?”  
“Buongiorno agente Swan, sono contenta che le siano piaciuti, il contenitore può tenerlo, buona giornata.”  
La bionda lesse il messaggio sentendo lo stomaco aggrovigliarsi. Aveva rovinato tutto.   
“Sono un idiota.” Sussurrò a se stessa.  
“Regina so che sei arrabbiata e lo capisco, io mi sono comportata male con te. Dammi la possibilità di rimediare.”  
“Non ha fatto nulla di male. Abbiamo passato una serata piacevole tutto qui.”  
“Non era solo quello…”  
Regina non rispose più ai suoi messaggi, un ringhiò di frustrazione le sfuggì.  
“Swan che diavolo ti succede oggi?”  
“Lasciami stare Killian non è giornata.”  
L’uomo si avvicinò alla scrivania.  
“Problemi di cuore?”  
“Già.”  
“Se non ti richiama è un idiota.”  
“L’idiota sono io.”  
“Ti piace proprio questo tipo…”  
“Ho rovinato tutto.”  
“Se è un vero uomo vedrai che si farà vivo.”  
Emma sorrise amaramente.  
“Intanto potresti darmi il numero della tua amica…Regina. E’ sexy. Avrei voluta portarla nella sala interrogatori e sbatterla sul tavolo.”  
La bionda gli lanciò un occhiataccia.  
“Sei un porco.”  
“Lo sai che sono un bravo ragazzo. Magari le piaccio.”  
“No.”  
“Dammi solo il suo numero.”  
“Mai.” Disse alzandosi per poi uscire furiosa.

 

“Grazie per la bella serata.”   
“Grazie a te per aver accettato di cenare insieme.”   
L’uomo le aprì lo sportello.  
“E’ arrivata a casa Milady.” Disse facendo sorridere la donna.  
“Sei bellissima. Erano mesi che volevo chiederti di uscire.”  
“Grazie Robin.” Rispose arrossendo.  
“Spero che vorrai vedermi ancora.”  
“Ci vediamo tutti i giorni in ufficio.” Scherzò la donna.  
“Sì, ma vorrei conoscerti meglio.”  
“Mi piacerebbe uscire ancora con te.” Ammise la mora.  
Robin le accarezzò la guancia e la baciò delicatamente.  
“Buonanotte Regina.” Disse staccandosi dopo qualche istante.  
“Buonanotte Robin.”   
L’uomo aspettò che entrasse in casa prima di rimettere in moto e andare via.

Regina aveva appena chiuso la porta che sentì bussare, sorrise e andò ad aprire.  
“Non ti facevo così audace…” Commentò bloccandosi poi rendendosi conto che non era Robin. “Emma? Che ci fai qui a quest’ora?”  
La bionda la fissava, una strana luce negli occhi.  
“Sono qui da due ore in realtà, non eri in casa…”  
“Ero a cena fuori.”   
“Lo so.”  
“Cosa vuoi Emma?”  
“Volevo ridarti questo.” Le porse il contenitore.  
“Grazie ma non era necessario.”  
“Già… Ora capisco perché non mi hai più risposto…”  
Regina le lanciò uno sguardo furente.  
“Non sono io quella che tiene nascosta la sua vita.”  
“Ho sbagliato ti ho chiesto scusa.”  
“Le ho accettate.”  
“Non mi sembra.”  
“L’ho fatto ma questo non significa che io voglia uscire ancora con te.”  
Emma aprì la bocca per replicare ma poi la richiuse.  
“Ascolta tu sei confusa lo capisco, davvero, ma io non voglio vivere nella menzogna.” Spiegò la mora addolcendo il tono della voce. “So che per te è tutto nuovo, che ne dici di essere amiche?”  
La bionda sentì un dolore al petto a quella parola. Amiche.  
“Amiche?” ripetè.  
“Si, visto che sono l’unica a parte la tua amica a sapere la verità, puoi parlare con me senza dover temere le conseguenze.”  
“Sembra bello…” sussurrò con poca convinzione.  
Regina accennò un sorriso.  
“Grazie.” Continuò la bionda. “ Scusami per l’ora, volevo scusarmi…”  
“Va tutto bene.” La tranquillizzò la mora stringendole la mano.  
Emma sentì uno strano calore al contatto delle loro mani insieme.  
“Buonanotte Regina.” Le diede un bacio sulla guancia e corse via, prima che la mora potesse rispondere.


	3. Capitolo 3

“Ciao, come stai?”  
“Bene tu?”  
“Bene, ti disturbo?”  
“No, stavo per ordinare la cena.”  
“Cosa di buono?”  
“Cinese.”  
Il suono della campanello la fece sobbalzare, poggiò il telefono sul bancone della cucina e andò ad aprire.  
“Emma? Che ci fai qui?”  
Il sorriso sul viso della bionda si spense osservando il corpo della padrona di casa. Regina indossava un paio di leggins neri e una maglia extralarge, che le cadeva leggermente da un lato lasciando scoperta la spalla destra.   
“Caz…” si bloccò e scosse la testa cercando di riprendersi sotto lo sguardo divertito della mora. “ Io ho portato del cibo cinese.” Riuscì a dire alla fine.  
“E se ti avessi scritto che volevo una pizza?”  
“Sarei tornata tra un po’ … Ma a quanto pare avevo fatto la scelta giusta.” Rispose con un sorriso mostrando le confezioni di cibo da asporto. “ Posso entrare?”  
Regina si scostò dalla porta per permetterle l’accesso.   
Cinque minuti dopo erano nel soggiorno, le scatole di take-away aperte, poggiate sul tavolino di fronte al divano.  
“Grazie.” Disse la mora dopo aver mangiato un involtino primavera.  
“Prego. In realtà non credevo che saresti stata a casa…Pensavo che saresti uscita con… quello.” Commentò senza riuscire a nascondere il suo disprezzo.  
“Robin è un brav’uomo.” Replicò Regina guardandola negli occhi. “ E’ fuori città per lavoro.”  
“Vi siete visti spesso?” chiese abbassando leggermente lo sguardo.  
“Siamo usciti un paio di volte.”  
“Ci sei…”  
“Emma.”  
“Scusami, non sono affari miei.”  
“Tranquilla.” La rassicurò la mora poggiando una mano sulla sua. “ Comunque no.”  
Il viso di Emma si rilassò visibilmente facendo ridere la mora.  
“Mi trovi ridicola vero?”  
“No, al contrario.”  
La bionda la guardò con uno stupore.  
“Ti va di parlarmi un po’ di te?”  
“Cosa vuoi sapere?”  
“Quello che vuoi.”  
“Sai già che sono un poliziotto e che sono pessima nelle relazioni.”  
“Non lo sei. Avere paura è normale e io non dovevo presentarmi nel tuo ufficio. Non che volessi fare qualcosa di male, cioè non ti avrei baciato o detto qualcosa sulla nostra serata…”  
“Lo so.” La bloccò Emma guadandola negli occhi. “ Io ho reagito veramente come una stupida e me ne pentirò per sempre.”  
“Siamo amiche adesso.”   
“Già.” Commentò pulendosi le mani. “ Parlami di te.”  
“Sono una segretaria in uno studio legale lo sai…”  
“Come hai scoperto che ti piacevano le donne?” la interruppe di colpo l’altra.  
“Al college. Ero al primo anno e durante un corso ho incontrato questa ragazza. Abbiamo iniziato a studiare insieme e poi una sera mi ha baciato… Siamo state insieme per quattro anni.”  
“E come mai vi siete lasciate?”  
“Lei si è dovuta trasferire per lavoro, abbiamo cercato di far funzionare le cose nonostante la distanza ma… Dopo qualche mese abbiamo capito che impossibile.”  
“E non vi siete più viste?”  
“No.”  
“Pensi ancora a lei?”  
“Si, è stata la prima persona di cui mi sono innamorata.” Rispose con un sorriso triste.  
“Scusami non volevo rievocare brutti ricordi.” disse sentendosi in colpa per aver costretta l’altra a ripensare al suo passato.  
“Non fa niente. Sto bene.”

 

Emma e Regina da quella sera iniziarono a cenare insieme almeno un paio di volte a settimana. Spesso si incontravano per un caffè veloce. Qualche volta andavano al cinema o semplicemente restavano a casa a guardare un film. 

“Dovresti dirle quello che provi.” La voce di Ruby la destò dai suoi pensieri.  
“No.”  
“Perché? Passate tanto tempo insieme, praticamente vi comportate come una coppia di fidanzati a parte il fatto che non scopate.”  
“Ruby siamo solo amiche.”  
“Certo e io sono cappuccetto rosso.”  
“Non voglio perderla.”  
“Credi che ti aspetterà per sempre? Solo perché le cose con Robin non hanno funzionato…”  
“Sono usciti solo qualche volta e lei l’ha scaricato.”  
“Appunto. Regina è una bella donna presto qualcun altro le chiederà di uscire…”  
“Lei non mi vuole in quel senso.”  
“Non ci hai più provato.”  
“Perché è stata molto chiara, possiamo essere solo amiche. Ho mandato tutto a fanculo la prima volta…”  
“Sei proprio innamorata persa.”  
“Si.” Sussurrò la bionda mentre calde lacrime le rigavano il viso.


	4. Capitolo 4

“Prendiamo un caffè insieme?”  
“Certo, cinque minuti. Al solito bar.”  
Emma aveva già ordinato un caffè nero per Regina e una cioccolata calda con cannella per lei quando vide la mora entrare. Le sorrise.  
Regina si avvicinò sorridendole a sua volta.  
“Scusa per il ritardo mi hanno trattenuta.” Si scusò sedendosi.  
“Tranquilla, ho già ordinato.” La tranquillizzò la bionda mentre una cameriera poggiava le bevande davanti a loro.  
“Grazie.”   
Bevvero in silenzio per alcuni secondi.  
“Giornate impegnative a lavoro?”  
“C’è un caso importante e tutti gli avvocati sono nervosi…”  
Emma poggiò una mano sulla sua.  
“Avevo bisogno di una pausa il tuo messaggio è arrivato al momento giusto.”  
“Lieta di averti salvata.” Scherzò la bionda.  
“E la tua giornata?”  
“Solo piccoli furti.”  
“Meglio così .”  
“Hai paura che mi succeda qualcosa?”  
“Certo.” rispose guardandola negli occhi. Le guance si arrossarono “ Chi mi salverebbe altrimenti?” continuò abbassando lo sguardo.  
Emma sorrise con il cuore che le batteva forte.  
“Egoista.” La prese in giro.  
Scoppiarono a ridere.  
“Devo andare…” sospirò la mora prendendo il portafoglio dalla borsa.  
“Ho già pagato.”  
“Non dovevi, ma grazie. Ti offro la cena per sdebitarmi… Stasera?” chiese alzandosi.  
“Sarebbe perfetto.”  
“A casa mia alle sette.” Le sorrise. Scostò la sedia ma urtò contro una donna. “Mi scusi… Malefica?”  
La donna le sorrise . “ Regina.”  
“Che ci fai qui?” chiese la mora.  
“Sono tornata in città…Volevo chiamarti…”  
Emma le guardò alzandosi a sua volta e si avvicinò a Regina.  
Malefica squadrò il poliziotto.   
“Emma lei è Malefica… Malefica lei è Emma.”  
Le due si strinsero la mano con una aria di sfida.  
“E’ un piacere.” Dissero insieme.  
“Farai tardi.” Disse Emma appoggiando una mano sul braccio di Regina.  
“Si si , hai ragione. E’ stato bello rivederti…”  
“Il tuo numero è sempre lo stesso?” le chiese Mal.  
“Si.” Sussurrò la mora   
“Ti chiamo.” Disse sorridendole per poi andare ad ordinare.  
Emma e Regina uscirono dal caffè.  
“Stai bene?”  
“Si,si… Scusami..”  
“Che succede? Chi era?”  
“Lei è… la persona di cui ti ho parlato, la prima persona di cui mi sono innamorata.” Rispose Regina con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Il cuore di Emma si fermò. La donna che aveva conosciuto al college, erano state insieme per anni…Si erano lasciate solo per la distanza e adesso era tornata…. Se prima forse aveva una minima speranza di riuscire a conquistarla adesso non ne aveva più nessuno. Aveva notato la sguardo di Malefica e aveva notato la tensione nel corpo di Regina.  
“Stai bene?” le chiese la mora.  
“Si.” Sussurrò dopo qualche secondo.  
“Eri immersa nei tuoi pensieri…”  
“Si, stavo pensando che non deve essere stato facile per te... rivederla.”  
“No, è stato strano.”  
“Hai provato qualcosa?”  
“Non lo so esattamente.”  
“L’ami ancora?”  
“E’ complicato.” Rispose evitando il suo sguardo. “ Sono arrivata, grazie per il caffè.” Le diede un bacio sulla guancia ed entrò nel palazzo.  
Emma la guardò mentre saliva le scale. Non poteva perderla. Non poteva lasciarla andare. Non senza averle detto cosa provava.

Alle sette in punto Emma suonò il campanello della casa di Regina. La porta si aprì dopo qualche secondo.  
“Salve.”  
Il corpo di Emma si irrigidì a quella voce. Non apparteneva a Regina.  
“Malefica giusto?”  
“Esatto…Scusa non ricordo il tuo nome.” Disse con un sorrisetto beffardo.  
“Emma sei qui.” Regina apparve alle spalle della bionda.  
“Ciao …era stasera giusto?” disse entrando.  
“ Si, certo.” Le sorrise la mora. “ Spero che non ti dispiaccia Malefica si unirà a noi, mi ha chiamato questo pomeriggio.”  
“No, no…Certo.” Rispose con stringendo a pugno le mani.  
“Bene, la cena è quasi pronta.. Ho fatto il tuo piatto preferito. Lasagne.”  
“E anche il mio.” Si intromise Malefica.  
Emma le lanciò un occhiata furiosa.


	5. Capitolo 5

La porta sbattè così forte da far sobbalzare Ruby dal divano.  
“Che diavolo ti prende?”  
Emma si avvicinò a lei e si sedette.  
“Avevi ragione.”  
“A che proposito?”  
“Regina…”  
Ruby la strinse in un abbraccio.  
“Che è successo?”  
Mezz’ora dopo e qualche bottiglia di birra in meno nel frigo Emma aveva raccontato tutto alla sua amica.  
“Ti avevo detto di parlare con lei…”  
“Lo so. Ok? Sono una stupida…” replicò bevendo un altro sorso di birra. “ Ma adesso cosa faccio?”  
“Le soluzioni sono solo due.”  
Emma le lanciò un occhiata per esortarla a continuare.  
“Uno le dici quello che provi, e cioè vai da lei e la baci… E intendo un bacio passionale… Due ti allontani da lei finchè non ti sarà passata e quindi dovresti iniziare a uscire con qualcuno…”  
“E se mi rifiuta?”  
“Sempre meglio che non averci provato.”  
“Ho paura…”  
“Lo so. Ma se l’ami devi dirle quello che provi, la stai perdendo in ogni caso.”

 

“Caffè tra mezz’ora?”  
“Non posso.”  
“ Un drink stasera?”  
“Regina non posso.”  
“Va bene.”

Regina osservò il telefono, i messaggi di Emma erano freddi. Era già due giorni che la evitava. Non che prendessero un caffè tutti i giorni…ma quasi… E di solito quando non poteva Emma la invitava la sera o si vedevano a casa per cenare insieme o guardare un film.

“Terra chiama Emma.”  
La bionda sbattè gli occhi.  
“Killian, scusami ero sovrappensiero.”  
“L’ho notato. Ti sei innamorata del tuo telefono?”  
“Come?”  
“E’ da cinque minuti che lo fissi.”  
“No no.” La poliziotta posò il telefono sulla scrivania.  
“Vuoi parlarne?”  
“Non c’è niente di cui parlare.”  
“Davvero? Perché e da due giorni che non esci per la pausa caffè con Regina.”  
“Non la vedo mica tutti i giorni…”  
“Tutti i giorni tranne quando siamo fuori per un caso. Ti piace vero?”  
La bionda arrossì violentemente.  
“Ma che diavolo ti salta in mente.”  
“Emma, sono tuo amico oltre che il tuo partner. Ho aspettato che ti aprissi con me… Ma adesso devo dirtelo so tutto…”  
“Tutto cosa?”  
“Di te e Regina.”  
“Non c’è niente tra di noi. Siamo solo amiche.”  
“Sì, perché sei un idiota. MI ricordo ancora il primo giorno che è venuta qui…”  
Emma sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Sono stata una stronza…”  
“Sì, ma hai rimediato.”  
“Come amica.”  
“Se vuoi qualcosa devi prenderla.”  
“Come l’hai capito?”  
“Non sono cieco. E poi non sei caduta ai miei piedi.” Commentò con un sorriso facendo ridere Emma.  
“La stai evitando?”  
“Si è ripresentata una sua ex…E io non riesco a vederle insieme…”  
“Adesso ti dico cosa devi fare. Andrai da lei la sbatterai al muro e la bacerai fino a lasciarla senza fiato.”  
“Così mi becco una denuncia per aggressione…” replicò la bionda.  
“O una notte di sesso indimenticabile.”  
“Idiota.”

 

“Stai bene?”  
“Si.”   
“Sembri da un'altra parte.”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Qualche problema a lavoro?”  
“No, va tutto bene.”  
“Allora…?”  
“Emma si comporta in modo strano.”  
Malefica alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“In che senso?”  
“E come se mi stesse evitando.”  
“Non credi di esagerare…”  
“Forse hai ragione.” Ammise con un sorriso la mora.  
“Ti va di andare a cena fuori?”  
“Sì, va bene.”

 

“Grazie per la cena.”  
“Grazie a te per la bella serata.”   
Malefica si avvicinò alla mora baciandola poi dolcemente.  
“Potrei entrare….”  
“Sono molto stanca, magari un'altra volta.”  
Mal sospirò annuendo.  
“Va bene.” Le diede un altro bacio per poi andare via.  
Regina non fece in tempo a chiudere la porta che sentì bussare.  
“Mal davvero scusami io…” disse aprendola, ma si bloccò vedendo Emma. “Che ci fai qui?”  
La bionda non le rispose, gli occhi lucidi.  
“Stai bene Emma?”  
La donna continuò a non rispondere fece un respiro profondo prima di avanzare verso la mora. Le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò. Richiuse la porta con il piede e spinse Regina contro il muro continuando a baciarla.   
“No, non sto bene.” rispose staccandosi da lei. Osservò il suo viso confuso. “Non sopporto che qualcun altro ti baci. Da quando ti ho vista non faccio che pensare a te, da quando ci siamo baciate quella sera non riesco a non pensare alle tue labbra e da quando abbiamo fatto l’amore non riesco a smettere di pensare al tuo corpo, all’odore della tua pelle, ai tuoi gemiti e non sopporto che qualcun altro posso farlo al mio posto. Ho provato a essere tua amica, e l’unico risultato è stato quello di innamorarmi ancora di più di te. Amo il modo in cui ti mordi le labbra quando sei nervosa, o come ti sistemi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio quando sei imbarazzata. Adoro quando balli e canti mentre cucini ma più di tutto amo vederti accoccolata a me mentre guardiamo un film. Io voglio tutto questo e molto di più.”   
Le parole di Emma la colpirono nel profondo così come le sue lacrime che scendevano sulle guance mentre le pronunciava.  
“Emma…”  
“Lo so sì, ho perso la mia occasione ma non potevo più mentire.” La bionda si staccò leggermente da lei.  
Regina le accarezzò il viso asciugando alcune lacrime.  
“Ti amo.” Le sussurrò un attimo prima di baciarla.  
Emma la guardò con stupore.  
“Ma Malefica? Vi ho viste…”  
“L’ho mandata via.”  
“Lei è il tuo primo amore.”  
“E avrà sempre un posto nel mio cuore ma adesso ho capito che ci sei tu qui…” rispose prendendo la sua mano e portandosela sul petto. “Mi sono innamorata di te senza neanche rendermene conto, è stato tutto così naturale…”   
“Mi ami davvero?”  
“Sì Emma.”   
La bionda sorrise e la baciò stringendola a sé.


	6. Epilogo

“Deduco che la tua serata sia andata bene.”  
Emma si destò dai suoi pensieri arrossendo violentemente.

Regina la portò sul divano, troppo impaziente per riuscire a salire le scale ed arrivare in camera da letto.  
“Sei impaziente?” chiese con un sorriso Emma.  
“Mi hai fatto aspettare per mesi.”   
“Sei tu che non mi hai più voluta.”  
“Se tu non mi avessi trattata in quel modo la mattina dopo…”  
“Ok…Ok…” la bloccò Emma baciandola di nuovo.   
Le sfilò la maglia accarezzando la sua schiena, Regina gemette, la bionda le tolse il reggiseno mentre l’altra la spingeva sul divano e si metteva a cavalcioni su di lei. Presto si ritrovarono nude, i loro corpi erano infuocati. Ogni tocco era seguito da un gemito, da un tremore…Regina iniziò a muoversi sulla donna sotto di lei, sfregando la sua intimità contro quella dell’altra. Emma le graffiò la schiena ansimando e spingendo il bacino contro quello della mora. Le mani della bionda si spostarono sul seno della donna che si trovava sopra di lei, le pizzicò i capezzoli, stringendoli e tirandoli, facendo gemere più forte la mora. I loro occhi non si lasciarono un attimo mentre si donavano piacere per poi venire insieme in un orgasmo che le sconvolse e le lasciò senza fiato.  
Regina si lasciò cadere su Emma, che la strinse a sé, accarezzandole con dolcezza la schiena.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
Killian sorrise.  
“Io invece penso di si. Dimmi che sei andata da lei e te la sei…”  
“Killian!” lo interruppe la bionda spintonandolo leggermente.  
“Puoi anche negare ma conosco quello sguardo.”  
Emma sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
“Ciao.”  
La voce dolce di Regina mise fine alla loro conversazione.  
“Ciao.” La salutò Killian con un sorrisetto ebete stampato in faccia.  
“Ho interrotto qualcosa?”  
“No no…Stavamo giusto parlando di te…”  
Emma arrossì nuovamente e si avvicinò a lei.  
“Stai bene?” le chiese imbarazzata.  
“Si, scusa io volevo solo portarti un caffè…”  
“Grazie, sei stata molto dolce.”  
“Ho preso anche delle ciambelle per entrambi.”  
“Giuro che se non ti chiede lei di sposarla lo faccio io.” si intromise Killian afferrandone una.  
Il volto di entrambe le donne divenne paonazzo.  
“Forse non dovevo passare…” disse facendo un passo indietro.  
“Ehi no.” La mano di Emma raggiunse il suo braccio. “Hai fatto benissimo.” le sorrise.  
Regina ricambiò mordendosi leggermente il labbro inferiore.  
La bionda avvicinò il viso al suo e la baciò.   
“E’ questo che avrei dovuto fare quel giorno.” mormorò dopo essersi staccata.


End file.
